


Works Out in the End

by writingonpostcards



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack keeps finding himself in the perfect moment to reveal his feelings to Bitty. He already has a plan though, and he's determined to stick to it. If he can...a 5+1 fic





	Works Out in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the combination of May 5th being Bitty's birthday and May 7th being 'tell your crush' day. Thanks Silvia for helping me brainstorm the scenes.

  1. **Annie's**



“Pumpkin spice?” Jack asks, thought he doesn’t really need to. He knows how Bitty’s going to reply.

“That’d be great. Thanks, Jack.”

Jack turns away from Bitty and smiles. Yes. Word-for-word.

He’s getting surprisingly good at being able to figure out how Bitty will react to certain comments and questions and non-verbal cues. He hadn’t been aware of it until a round of guess-the-teammate impressions at a team breakfast a few weeks ago.

It’s old news to Jack now, or it’s not news. It just _is_. He’s aware of Bitty and more than that, aware that he likes him. Romantically. Spends time imagining what it would be like to hold his hand and skate around Faber, or rest his head on Bitty’s lap while they watch tv, or buy him that book they were talking about because he knows it will make Bitty smile.

The tricky part is, while Jack has accepted it and likes that he feels this way…he isn’t sure what the next step is. Lardo says he should simply tell Bitty how he feels, but that doesn’t feel like _enough_ when Jack’s feelings are this big. He needs something more because Bitty is worth that.

Jack has spent time working on a plan to tell Bitty he likes him and ask him out. It’s not elaborate or maybe even romantic, but it is special. Because Bitty is to Jack. The only problem is that it’s getting increasingly harder for Jack to stick to his plan when every day his feelings for Bitty get bigger and keeping things from him feels unnatural.

“Earth to Jack.” Bitty waves his hand in front of Jack’s face and Jack blinks back into awareness.

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“All good. Thinking about anything interesting?” Bitty asks.

Jack’s sure he means it harmlessly but he wants to tell Bitty the truth—that he was thinking about him and wants to confess his feelings and ask him out. But Jack has a plan and that’s not it.

“I, uh…” Jack fishes for an excuse in Bitty’s worries expression. “I remembered I wanted to…to redo the conclusion for my essay.” Jack stammers.

“Oh.” Bitty blinks. “Do you need to leave now?”

 _No_ , Jack thinks. “Yes,” Jack says.

“Okay. Let me finish my drink and we can walk back together,” Bitty offers, already slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Actually,” Jack says, standing up, “I really should get back _now_ , before I uh…While I remember the change I wanted to make. Yeah. Bye Bits.”

Jack barely escapes before Bitty’s calling after him. He fights the urge to turn, afraid of what expression he’ll see on Bitty’s face. He knows he’s being rude and he’s selfishly banking on Bitty’s forgiveness, but he has a plan. He just has to wait a few more day, that’s all. He can do that. It’s so close.

 

 

  1. **Baking**



Bitty’s hands are so gentle, and so warm, his fingers moving delicately in tandem with Jack’s. It would feel tranquil with the barely noticeable music from Bitty’s phone, and the breeze coming in from the open window, and the smell of Bitty’s shampoo, if Jack’s heart weren’t beating so fast and his skin tingling from contact.

His vision fuzzes around the edges and Jack realises he’s been breathing shallowly the whole time Bitty’s been guiding his hands to assemble the lattice top. It can’t have been too many minutes, but it feels like an age, like he’s already committed it to memory and is revisiting it in a dream. He shivers as a thread of heat curls around his stomach.

“Sorry,” Jack says, sure Bitty felt that where their fingers are touching.

“It’s alright. The breeze is cold, isn’t it?”

Jack chuckles under his breath before he can help it.

“What?” Bitty asks, hands still working over Jack’s to lay the final strip of dough to their lattice.

“It’s not cold,” Jack says.

Bitty pulls his hands away finally and turns to look at Jack. Then he rolls his eyes obviously.

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“Is—”

“Here.” Jack reaches around Bitty to close the window. He didn’t think it through. He ends up pressed against Bitty, who’s trapped by the kitchen counter. One of his hands comes up to rest gently on Jack’s side, and Jack feels another of those bolts of heat racing through his body from his side.

Bitty clearly feels the shiver this time too. “See. You are cold,” he says softly, fingers pressing in more to Jack’s side, rubbing slightly up and down like he means to warm Jack up.

 _I’m really not_ , Jack wants to say. He’s flushed actually, the tips of his ears feel like burning.

 _I’m shaking because you’re touching me_ , he thinks about saying, but there’s just a few more days before the day he tells Bitty he likes him. He’s got the plan. He’s got to stick to it.

He pulls back reluctantly and looks pointedly at Bitty’s hairline instead of his eyes when he says, “I guess you’re right. I’m going to get a jacket.”

“Alright Jack,” Bitty says easily. Jack can feel the exact part of the second when Bitty’s hand leaves his side. “Be quick. We gotta do an egg wash on these.”

“I’ll be quick,” Jack promises.

 

 

  1. **Faber**



It’s the sunrise that almost makes him fold. Gorgeous oranges and pinks and a shimmer of purple throwing themselves around Faber. The ice sparkles and Jack’s breath catches as he stares at it, awe flowing through him that he gets to witness it.

It doesn’t even hold a candle to Bitty.

If the ice sparkles, he shines, radiating more than an external beauty. He skates in loose figure eights around the rink, blissful smile on his face and Jack knows that in that moment, Bitty’s as in love with the ice as Jack has ever been—that he _gets_ what it is to feel at home on a sheet of white that can bring pain as much as pleasure.

“What’re you looking at, mister,” Bitty asks Jack, hushed, pulling up beside him.

“Sunrise,” Jack replies.

Bitty turns to look at it and Jack watches Bitty instead.

Jack recalls the first time he saw Bitty on the ice, how he fell limp after that first check. He remembers being shocked to see it, then concerned for half a second before he got angry. How could Murray and Hall have put this kid on the team with an issue like _that_ , when Jack himself had taken years of hard work to get over _his_ issues, figuring out how to be the best player he could on the ice without bringing his weaknesses on with him like padding designed to suffocate and not protect. He remembers feeling insulted that someone like Bittle could be considered on par with someone like Jack.

They’re ugly thoughts and Jack’s not proud of them. Thankfully he knows Bitty now—his bravery, dedication, kindness. Murray and Hall were right when they told Jack Bitty makes him a better player. Jack was reluctant to accept it, but now he thinks they were right and that Bitty’s influence runs even deeper. Bitty makes him a better person off the ice too.

“You should bring you camera next time,” Bitty suggests to Jack.

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, eyes still on Bitty and the gentle smile on his face. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to try and convey the depth of feeling inside him to Bitty, the weight of contentment and—

Jack clears his throat and looks away from Bitty. “We should, uh, get back to checking practise, eh?” he prompts, skating backwards to put some space between them.

 _“A few more days,”_ he whispers to himself. _“You can wait.”_

 

 

  1. **Kegster**



“Boy, it’s _crazy_ in there!”

“Yeah,” Jack agrees, not quite having caught what Bitty said, but wired to respond in the affirmative.

Bitty sits himself down on the stair next to Jack and immediately wraps his arms around his legs and hunches his shoulders up.

“Cold already, eh,” Jack chips, smiling.

Bitty narrows his eyes at Jack and elbows him in the side.

“I didn’t dress for the outdoors,” he says dryly, gesturing to his shorts and singlet top.

“No. Guess you didn’t.” Jack swallows. “Do you want me to get you something warmer?” Jack offers as much for his peace of mind than Bitty’s comfort. He looks so good, Jack might just blurt out that he thinks so, and they’re not in the habit of doing that with each other. He’d have to explain himself and he’s sure to give it all away.

Bitty shakes his head emphatically and Jack can tell that he’s tipsy. “Don’t need it. I got some warmth right here.” He lifts Jack’s arm up and shuffles in close to tuck himself to Jack’s side. “See. Better already,” Bitty declares, smiling up at Jack.

Jack shakes his head, amused, and lets Bitty fidget until he gets comfortable.

Bitty shut the door behind him before so the party noise is muffled, but Jack can tell clearly enough when Bitty’s Halo song starts playing. He looks down to make a joke and sees that Bitty’s fallen asleep against him.

Jack can’t help but watch him breathe for a minute which he understands is far creepier than anything else, but they’re the only ones out here, and it feels like the universe is giving him this.

Bitty’s lips are parted slightly and pale from the cold, his normally animated face is slack but peaceful. Jack thinks he looks beautiful, but then again, he always thinks that about Bitty. Flushed from a game, covered in flour from baking, clumps of snow in his hair from making snow angels after a blizzard. First thing in the morning and late at night.

“Hey, Bitty,” he says softly, trying to wake him without moving. “It’s that song you like.”

Bitty doesn’t stir. His head drops further, slipping down Jack’s chest.

“Bitty. Eric. I—"

Jack’s stomach clenches and he sighs. only a few days left. Just a few days.

 

 

  1. **Birthday**



Bitty’s crying onto Jack’s shirt. He knows they’re happy tears though, because Bitty told him so, jumbled up between repeated thanks, and ‘oh my god’s and more swearing than Jack expected and as much laughter as he predicted. It’s almost like Jack’s the one getting a present, as Bitty finds him first in the swarm of people crowded into the kitchen and grips his arm tightly before hiding his face against his chest.

Jack’s feeling buoyant so he takes a risk and rests his hand low on Bitty’s back, spreading his fingers as wide as they’ll go. It’s nice, but short, because Bitty pulls back and moves on to another teammate. Jack watches him dance across the room, hugging everyone. His fingers tingle.

Bitty can only resist so long before he grabs his apron out and starts baking. People begin drifting off, but Jack lingers to take a few photos of Bitty with his new oven until Bitty throws a handful of flour at him (careful to avoid the camera) and Jack takes the hint and leaves. It’s probably the smart thing to do anyway, because he had been feeling very much infatuated with the moment and close to opening his mouth and ruining his plan by telling Bitty he likes him days early.

Up in his room later that night, he flicks back and forth between the photos he’s loaded onto his computer. He’s thinking of printing a few out and framing them for Bitty—like a second birthday present. He can’t decide which is the best though. Bitty looks incredible in all of them; so alive and radiant.

Jack presses his fingers against his lips to feel his smile. He likes that it’s happening even without Bitty in the room.

There’s a soft tap on his door and Jack can tell by the scent of sugar and cinnamon that Bitty’s outside. He shuts the laptop and opens the door.

“Hey, birthday boy” he greets Bitty warmly.

“Hi Jack. Can I come in?” Bitty asks, ever polite.

“’Course,” Jack steps back and gestures for Bitty to go ahead. He carries a plate of warm pie over to Jack’s desk and leaves it beside his laptop.

“This is a thank you pie,” Bitty tells Jack, spinning round to face him.

“For what?” Jack asks, shutting his door and walking over to be closer to Bitty.

“For letting me cry all over your shirt,” Bitty says, wringing his hands together.

“It’s fine. I didn’t mind,” Jack says honestly. The pie looks fantastic and Jack closes his eyes to breathe in. “Smells great,” he tells Bitty.

“Thanks, Jack. But it’s also for…well, for the oven.”

“It’s from the team, not me,” Jack corrects, looking at Bitty.

Bitty nods and bites his lip. “I know,” he says, hands still fidgeting. “But I think I owe you thanks in particular, for…well, I’m sure it was expensive.”

Jack’s shaking his head before Bitty finished. “Don’t think about it. It’s a gift. You deserve it.”

It’s the scent of apples at the back of Jack’s throat and the embarrassed flush to Bitty’s cheeks that has him adding, “I wanted to make you happy.”

Bitty’s eyes widen and his hands still.

“ _We_. I meant—Sorry.” Jack huffs and shakes his head. “ _We_ want to make you happy. The team. All of us.”

It’s barely a recovery and Jack feels like he’s giving it all away, digging a hole deeper and deeper that he can’t get out of. He couldn’t wait two more days?

Bitty doesn’t do anything but look at Jack.

Jack tries not to let his face show how irritated he is at himself, or how nervous he feels about half-confessing how deeply he cares for Bitty. He knows he’s been planning on telling him, but he thought he had more time to prepare and think about Bitty’s reaction and what the step was after this.

He doesn’t need to worry. As he watches Bitty and the subtle expressions crossing his face, Jack realises…Bitty knows.

It makes it easier to stop digging and offer up a ladder of truth.

 _“I_ wanted to make you happy,” he repeats himself. “Because I like you.”

Bitty’s hand on his arm is barely a pressure. “Jack? You do make me happy. Really happy.”

“I—?” Jack can’t believe it.

Bitty tightens his grip and steps in closer to Jack. “Of course. I thought I was being obvious.”

Jack shakes his head, dazed to hear Bitty returning his feelings. “You too,” Jack says, a part of him yet to accept Bitty could like in that way. “You make me happy. And…calm.”

Bitty hums quietly.

Jack’s at that point again. He doesn’t know what the next step is and he can’t pause this moment to go and ask Lardo for advice. Then he realises, he doesn’t have to. Bitty is right in front of him, and they’ll figure it out together.

One step is abundantly clear to him though, as Bitty licks his lips and Jack watches while his heart goes _boomboom_. He leans down and presses his lips to Bitty’s in a kiss.  

 

 

**+1 Morning  
**

The alarm goes off obnoxiously from Jack’s bedside table. He groans and presses his palms hard to his eyes, feeling to his bones how little sleep he got last night.

“I got it,” Bitty says with a morning voice Jack doesn’t normally get to hear. It’s croaky and deep. Jack loves it immediately.

“Thanks,” Jack says, rolling over and cracking an eye open to watch Bitty stop the alarm.

“Hey,” Jack greets him when Bitty lies back down, smilingly lazily.

“Hey yourself.”

Jack runs his fingers lightly over Bitty’s hipbone. “Thanks for staying the night.”

“I wanted to.” Bitty smiles and presses a kiss to Jack’s lips. “Hey, Jack? Why did your alarm say ‘tell Bittle today’?”

The kiss distracts Jack and it takes him a few seconds for Bitty’s question to sink in.

“Oh. That.” Jack leans up on his elbow. “I, uh, had a plan to tell you I liked you. It was meant to happen today.”

“A plan? Really?” Bitty’s confusion is softened by the flattered tone Jack can pick up in his voice.

“Yeah. I heard Chowder talking about today being some international day to tell your crush you like them and, well…I liked the idea of that. Having a goal for myself, I guess.”

Bitty’s smile gets bigger and bigger while Jack speaks and he lets out a laugh when Jack’s done, rolling his face to muffle the sound in Jack’s pillow.

Jack groans. “I know. It’s silly.”

“Jack, it’s not silly. It’s very you. And,” Bitty drops to a whisper, leaning up to get his face close to Jack’s, “I like you. Even if it didn’t go exactly to your plan, I’d say it all worked out.”

As Jack kisses Bitty, slow and steady like a sunrise, he knows that’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/tagged/mine) where you may be surprised (or not, probably not) to find more of my writing!


End file.
